Necromancer Eve
by Tree-Rocker
Summary: Ever since Durza's death, the Shades have been grieved. Eve, a friend of the shades, has mutual feelings. She is out to avenge him, and to do so, she will have to assassinate Eragon 'Shadeslayer'. With her living doll named Voo, will they succeed?
1. One: Vagrants

**This is my first fanfiction. However, any constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. This chapter contains some violence, gore, and torture, so certain people may find the contents of this fanfiction disturbing. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter One: Vagrants-**

"You'll be my best friend, Voo…" Muttered a young girl, who's black, ungroomed hair hid her face.  
She sat in a small, empty room. The walls were covered in cracks, and a single window shed some light to the ghostly scene. In the middle of the room sat the young girl, brushing a limp doll with a toothless comb.  
The girl placed the doll on the cold cement floor, and grasped the comb in her hands. She drew an invisible line down her arm. She traced the line over again, and this time marked her arm a scarlet red. She wiped her arm with a dusty rag, and squeezed it upon the doll so the red liquid would stain it.  
After that, she left the room, leaving the doll lonesome. The red mess on the floor evaporated quickly. The doll inhaled and emitted a tiny gasp.

"Voo, behave yourself,"commanded a dark, airy voice.  
What seemed to be a doll mumbled in an incomprehensible language. It spit a bloody bone fragment, and dragged an amputated arm by its shoulders.  
"Drop it. You'll spoil your dinner," said the dark voice again.  
The doll pouted, and dropped the arm. It cleaned the dry blood off itself and wandered around.  
The keeper of the dark, airy voice was a female. She wore netting like gloves, and torn black clothing that covered nearly all her skin, besides her face, which was practically covered by her pitch black hair instead.  
The two were alone in the middle of a small town called Yazuac. The surrounding area was all dry desert. It was said that this village has been invaded by Urgals, and left uninhabited by and lifeless for a good few years. That didn't scare them though.  
The girl kicked a corpse of an infant away from her path. She sighed and gazed at the rickety houses around her. There was nothing of interest in this village.  
"What am I doing here anyways?" She wondered to herself, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. _The heat must be making me lose my train of thought…  
_The doll tugged at the girl's skirt and pointed to the sandy horizon.  
_Ah, yes…_She remembered now. Her goal was to reach Dras Leona, and gather information about Eragon 'Shadeslayer'. "Thank you."

The duo sauntered south, until they reached a river. It was a fairly large and powerful river, and the only way to cross it was to go around, which would take a long, exhausting while.  
_This is so troublesome…_Thought the girl. "Come now, Voo, we will have to walk around the river," she explained.  
The doll nodded and skipped alongside her.  
After a few hours, they took a moment to rest and sat by a willow tree. All was silent, until they heard the familiar sound of screams by the other side of the river.  
They watched a Galbatorix soldier being assaulted by a large Urgal. Stupidly, the soldier tried running across the river, but was overwhelmed by the running water and found himself drowned and dead. The Urgal roared in self-pride, as he swung his spiked club left and right.  
The girl, out of curiosity, picked up a rock from the ground, and attempted to throw it at the Urgal. _Missed, damn.  
_The Urgal became alert, and looked around for whoever threw the pebble. He soon spotted the girl, and furiously chargedafter her.  
Quickly, the girl stood up, and so did her doll.  
Without communication or words, the doll retrieved a black nail from under its scarf. It braced itself as the Urgal neared them. When he did, the doll stabbed the nail into the Urgal's left foot. The Urgal yelped in agony, and flinched. At that moment, the doll got ready another nail and stabbed him in his eye. The pitiful Urgal begged for mercy, crying blood and tears at the same time while bowing down to the doll.  
The doll, however, had no sympathy for its victim. It gagged blood and needles, and embraced the leg of its mistress; the girl.  
The crippled Urgal watched as a small stream of blood headed his way. When it touched his skin, the girl carried the doll in her arms. She retrieved a poison needle from her doll's gag, and stabbed the doll in the heart.  
The Urgal screamed, cried, and slowly died.  
She withdrew the needle, and let the fainted doll rest under the willow tree. The corpse in front of her secreted black wax from its wounds. With that wax, she created a candle. She lit it, placed it by the rotting body, and left it alone.  
The girl caressed the doll, bathing it in the blood of its slain victim. The doll slowly came back to life, gasping. The gasps dissipated, and the doll stood up. While it cleaned itself from the blood, the girl got ready to depart.  
"Come Voo, we'll find for shelter in Gil'ead," She said, noosing her doll with a thin strand of rope.  
The doll growled, widening its stitched mouth, and drooled blood.  
The girl cleaned the bloody mess with a torn piece of cloth, and carried the doll in her arms.  
The two walked away, across the river, to Gil'ead.


	2. Two: Investigation

**I am very sorry for not updating in so long! This chapter is a bit more 'happier'. Also, I did not have enough time to receive critique on this chapter; so excuse any mistakes.

* * *

**

**-Chapter Two: Investigation-**

"Empress Nasuada, there is urgent news!" cried a Varden messenger.  
Nasuada, who had just began to doze on her bed, awoke abruptly.  
Furious from being so rudely interrupted from her sleep, Nasuada scolded, "Have you no respect? I have been working at the point of exhaustion today, and you interrupt me from my beauty sleep!"  
"I am sorry empress, b-but… There…" stammered the messenger. But before he could finish, Nasuada continued to scold at him.  
"I have been maintaining the supplies, helping peasants in need, and planning strategies to defend our army! I only have 1 to 2 hours of sleep, and you disrupt me at raw midnight?"  
"NASUADA! I have a very urgent message to send to you and you try to discipline me like this? How rude. Anyway, the…"  
"Well, tell me the message then…"  
The messenger sighed and muttered under his breath, "_I can see she is still partially asleep…_" he continued, "I was just getting to that, Empress. I shall now recite the message…" he cleared his throat, and declared, "Several Varden soldiers and several Urgal allies have been mysteriously slaughtered since the past 3 days. Families and Surda's monarchy have been worried about this. 2 Urgal corpses have been found, and investigators want you to meet them."  
Nasuada took a moment to ponder the situation. She was light-headed now and it took a while for her to think, but soon she said, "I will investigate it at morning."  
The messenger nodded, "Very well then, empress." He left the royal room, and let Nasuada have her much needed rest.

It was an early placid morning, and everybody was either half asleep or half awake. Eragon and Saphira took a leisurely walk around Aberon, Surda's capital. It was mid winter and the weather in Surda has been quite pleasant; unlike the usual feverish temperatures the citizens of Surda usually experience.  
Eragon's mind was cluttered with haunting memories. Arya still wouldn't accept his feelings for her, and Murtagh is still under Galbatorix's control. He felt a strong sense of loneliness inside him, even with Saphira comforting him.  
_What's wrong, little one? You seem awfully quiet this morning,_ queried Saphira.  
_Nothing Saphira… It's just… I still can't believe that Murtagh betrayed us… And I still like Arya very much…_ replied Eragon.  
_Don't let your memories deprave yourself,_ said Saphira in a serene voice. _I am forever supporting you, no matter what.  
_Eragon sighed andpatted Saphira's large scaly head. _Thank you for your comfort, Saphira, I appreciate it._

Nasuada stood between two very large glass coffins, and waited for the investigators' proclamation. As with every other investigation, she took this quite seriously, yet not serious enough.  
The investigators entered the room with tweezers, gloves, and masks. "Empress Nasuada, the glass coffins beside you have the Urgal corpses inside them. Please observe."  
Nasuada was about to query their preparation, but found it unnecessary to do so. She accepted their commands and looked at the coffin to her left. She gasped at the gruesome sight.  
Before her lied a tortured body. The intestines of the Urgal had been ripped open, and his eye sockets were torn apart, so to give the eyes a swollen look. An arm and a large toe had been amputated, revealing blood-stained bones in replace of them. There were many cuts and scars; but instead of scabs, there was black wax instead. Lastly, there was a single black nail that protruded from the forehead.  
"Who could have done such a thing!" exclaimed Nasuada to the investigators.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," they replied.  
"What are your suspicions?" asked Nasuada.  
"We're not so sure. All we know is that it is probably someone who practices black magic."  
"If this slaughter continues, the Varden will have to be put up at top security... and that will be a risk…" said Nasuada to no one in particular.  
"Well, we have gathered some items that may be of interest," the investigators lead Nasuada to a table with various items upon it.  
Nasuada observed the items with acute speculation. Bloody needles, black nails, a torn piece of black clothing, and black candles resembling a charred tree stump. _It seems that black magic is very much involved in this,_ she pondered.  
"What is your hypothesis?" she asked.  
"We believe that these bodies have died at around the same time, because of their condition and because the candles were about the same height when we found them. 5 days ago is our guess. They were found near The Spine," they answered.  
Nasuada took a moment to think. After a moment, she smiled and said, "Thank you. I will leave now."  
The investigators stared at her with a puzzled look, "You're welcome…"


	3. Three: Daret

**Once again, I apologize for not updating so long. I have been very busy and I planned to submit this chapter earlier, but unfortunately I became too sick to even look at the computer. But it's better late than never, right? Here is the third chapter, and I hope you like it. Also, please comment! Thanks!

* * *

**

**-Chapter Three: Daret-**

The duo was almost successful in their attempt at walking across the river. Unfortunately, they were halted by a large gate and four gate guards as they reached the near end of it. In their presence, the girl managed to hide her doll (which I will refer to as 'Voo' since that is its name) in a cloth. It was a shame the blood stains were so visible, though.

One of the guards surveyed her with suspicion.  
"Name?" asked the guard.

The girl stared at them with one visible eye, and then answered, "Eve is my name, sir."  
The guard observed Eve's possessions. The bloody cloth she held attracted his interest.  
"May I borrow that sack you are holding, please?" asked the guard again.  
She accepted and handed the guard the cloth.  
The guard gave her a cautious look, and slowly unfolded the cloth, which revealed a stitched up doll. He grew more suspicious and beckoned to three other guards. They conversed together in silent whispers.  
Eve stood behind them and eavesdropped.  
Suddenly, the guards gave out a deafening scream. One of them fell to the ground faceless as the rest fled in fear.  
Voo embraced its mistress when several additional guards ran to the gates.  
"Halt, intruder!" One guard exclaimed.  
Hurriedly, Eve ran while carrying Voo in her arms.  
She could not take a turn south because a great wall was blocking her, and she decided not to run north either. Instead, she ran west. Soon her legs started to fail her. She became weary, and eventually she fell fainted on the ground.

Eve felt cold stone beneath her. She was asleep and she wanted to wake up, but she couldn't… the feeling of rejuvenation was too irresistible.  
But soon, something interrupted her peaceful slumber. She moaned, limply got up, and looked around the small room she was in. The walls were made completely of bricks, the windows were not glass but were replaced with iron bars, and there was a filthy bed just behind her.  
_It could be worse,_ she thought to herself

Then her slumber's interruption occurred again. She looked out of her cell, past the iron bars that gated the room, and saw a man banging pots and pans.  
"Wake up scoundrels, your meals are being served!" he proclaimed.  
A peasant boy threw a tray of stale bread and a pitcher of spoiled milk into Eve's cell.  
Eve stared at the unappetizing meal and became discontent.  
"I'm not eating this," she asserted.  
The hall that was once filled with mumbles and complaints became silent.  
The pots and pans man stared at the young necromancer blankly. He then approached her cell and grasped at the iron bars. He stared at her with bloodshot eyes and retorted, "You will eat your meal whether you like it or not, lady."  
Eve shrugged and chuckled.  
"What are you laughing about?" asked the man.  
She looked away from his face, grinned, and remained silent.  
"I will inform Chief of this then." The pots and pans man glared at her and scattered off.  
The peasant boy gave Eve a small smile and crawled away.  
Eve rolled her eyes and held onto the iron bars. She looked into the other cells, and observed scrawny men effortlessly peeling into the rock-hard bread. It was sad, but amusing to her.


	4. Four: Making Wanted Signs

**It seems I have not kept my promise.(Is Ashamed). I once again, (and hopefully this will be the last) apologize for the delay. Anyways, here is the much anticipated Chapter Four!**

* * *

**-Chapter Four: Making Wanted Signs-**

Nasuada was indecisive. _I don't have enough data,_ she thought. _I should have stayed there longer,_ She sighed and sat on a bench pondering as she stared up at the clear blue sky. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She would make wanted signs.  
_What a silly idea!_ She thought in reply. _I don't even know who is wanted! Hmm…_ she took a moment to think to herself and smiled. _Of course! Nasuada, you can be so silly sometimes._

Eragon sat in _The Blue Sun Inn_, situated just outside of Aberon's gates. He sat with his back arched, giving him a depressed look. He sighed and took a small sip of his frothy drink. As he was grieving, he heard the voice of a boy call out to him:  
"It's the famous Eragon Shadeslayer! I am your number 1 fan!"  
Surprised, he turned around to find a boy that looked no older than 13 behind him. Eragon started to become scared as he noticed that the boy's appearance imitated his own.  
"Hello, what's your name?" asked Eragon.  
"My name is Trison Taylor!" answered the boy, beaming grandly.  
"It's… nice to meet you. What are you doing here?" said Eragon, knowing that it was illegal for young boys to be in a pub.  
"You don't know? I have been tracking you for a year! I am so glad I found you in this pub! You are my hero, Eragon! I want to be just like you!"  
"I can see that…" murmured Eragon.  
"Can I follow you and do adventures with you? Please?" begged the eccentric boy.  
"I am not doing anything today, so no…"  
"Please? I would be so grateful if I can at least spend a day with my greatest hero!"  
Eragon was getting annoyed by Trison's persistence. To stop it, he accepted.

Nasuada entered an old, worn out room with a printing press and workshop tables.  
"This should be fine, I guess," Nasuada said to herself.  
"Ello!" greeted the people in there.  
"You're queen Nasuada, correct?" asked a woman.  
"Queen Nasuada! A pleasure to meet you!" exclaimed another.  
Nasuada greeted in return.  
"I am here for wanted signs of a criminal," Nasuada informed. "Do you people have any experience?"  
They nodded, "Certainly!"  
A man quizzed Nasuada. "We need the following information. A description of the character, what crime is commited, the reward…"  
After hours of labor making copies of wanted signs, the group published their work.

WANTED

Murderer  
Description: Black-clad, uses black magic, vagrant  
Committed: Various murders  
Gender unknown  
Contact Surda Monarchy if suspect found  
Reward: 1,000 gold


	5. Five: Escape

**I once again apologize for the lateness. I was on vacation, and now I have school. But I managed to find the time to finish the fifth chapter. It is a bit short but I hope you like it. Also, I noticed many people questioning 'how do you walk across a river?' and to be honest, I did not know the correct word for what I meant, so I just chose 'across'. I meant that Eve had to walk all the way around it. I am glad people are reading my fanfiction. Thank you, and please comment!**

**-Chapter Five: Escape- **

Chief was a tall and rather ugly man. He had an overgrown beard, large bloodshot eyes, and wrinkled skin. It was hard for Eve to even glance at him.  
"You are Eve, correct?" questioned the Chief, his eyes bulging.  
"Yes sir, what do you want?" replied Eve, giving a cold glare.  
"Why won't you eat your food? Are you sick?" he questioned again, raising a brow.  
"No sir, I am not. I just do not want to, is that a crime?" retorted Eve, clinging onto the bars.  
"If you do not eat, you will die. Do you want that happening?"  
"Certainly not, not until I have accomplished my goal… release me for just a few seconds and I will tell you," whispered Eve.  
Chief was confident. He had two trained soldiers at his side. How can he possibly get hurt? He released a ring of keys from his coat pocket, and opened the lock to the cell. Little did he know, Eve swiftly scratched her sharp, black painted nails at his hideous face, which caused the Chief to bleed terribly. Immediately after that, she ran away as quick as she possibly can.  
_Fools, that was easy_, she conceived. As she ran, she bumped into an armored guard, who dropped a small dagger. She picked it up and held it to his throat, demanding, "Where is my doll?"  
"What doll? I don't know of any doll!" cried the guard.  
"Of course you know! The doll that killed your petty friends. Where is it?"  
The guard stuttered, "Th…The… There!" He pointed down the hall with a shaking finger.  
She grinned, "Thank you," she said. Instead of sparing his life, she cut the bare skin of his throat with the dagger, until it reached the bone. She left him bleeding with no remorse.  
She ran down the halls, until she reached a door guarded by two sleeping men. _The security here is completely inferior,_ she said to herself. However, no matter how mediocre the security was, she had to retrieve her doll and escape the damned building. She started to hear chanting and humming. Was there a witch trying to perform a ritual on Voo? She had to act quickly.  
Eve did not care whether the guards were awake or not, she simply wanted them dead. With her bloodied dagger, she cut their hands off, and stabbed one in the heart, easy. The guards woke up and found that their hands were rotting on the floor. They screamed and perished, until they finally died. Eve found the keys in one of their corpses, and immediately opened the door.  
She saw an ugly, old woman chanting. She had frizzy white hair and spectacles that looked like glass bottles. She was as well lanky and mal-fed. She was at the tip of a circle, which had Voo in the middle of it.  
Angered, Eve twirled the bloodied dagger in her hands and threw it at the old woman. Headshot! The woman let out a horrific scream, and managed to mutter a few words that could not be comprehended  
Eve did not hesitate. She immediately grabbed her doll, held it close to her, and ran out the door. Just then, several guards appeared in front of her, fully armored and sword equipped.  
"Kill her!" they yelled, backing Eve up to the wall.  
Eve had no where to go. Just then, she found a (conveniently placed) scythe with a large blade just next to her. She grabbed it and slashed at a soldier, beheading him. The guards backed away, but took immediate action. The front man slashed at her, and managed to tear through her arm, which caused her to bleed.  
She flinched and fell, holding on to her arm. Another guard slashed at her, but missed, and accidentally hit a large candle which fell to a bale of hay. The room quickly caught on fire, which caused the guards to flee. Eve, however, was still trapped in the room mending her arm. Voo was still inanimate.  
She tried her best to get up and run away, and she did. She grasped onto Voo's tiny claws and the scythe and ran as fast as she could. There were slaves trying to dispose of the flames but with no success. The fire kept growing larger and larger. Eve could not care less if the building caught on fire or not, she just wanted to get out alive.

The exit was too far away. Instead of bothering to find it, she found an open window, and jumped…


End file.
